Jordan Chase
Jordan Chase is the author of "Take It Now", a motivational book and audio cassette that has gained him immense fame across the world. He is also a member of the Group that kidnapped, tortured and raped Lumen Pierce. Chase is an immensely famous person, known all over Miami and across the world for his books and seminars. He runs his own organization with Cole Harmon acting as his Head of Security and has millions of followers, making him a very dangerous man to try and stop. Physical Appearance Jordan Chase is a well-dressed, enthusiastic man that appears as if he stands on top of the world. His face is built around a deep smile, with either being shown with perfect teeth or with a wide lip style. He has short, midlength brown hair with the sides and back slightly shorter than the strands on top that can be styled in a variety of way. His facial structure makes him appear around the same age as Dexter himself, showing very little sign of age and rather youthful. HIs overall build is on par with Dexter's, though he has only been seen in a suit so far thus it is uncertain what he physically looks like beneath it. Despite this setback, he stands with excellent posture and wears suits that fit fairly well to his body which in itself is shaped evenly. Since he can only be seen in suits thus far, he wears the best (and most expensive) outfits money can buy, most likely raised from use of his organization and since image is an important factor in his Take It Now seminars, wearing only the best can be considered acceptable. He speaks with almost a rather calm and sophisticated voice, but is easy to jump to a higher, more angry tone when confronted with a problem. Personality Based on his book, he can be seen as a very ambitious man who wishes to spread the word on "Taking It Now", basically preaching that if you see something and desire it, that you should reach out and take it, no matter what it is. He seems to believe that standing by idle will not achieve your goals and in order to achieve something, you must take it. As of yet, He has only made one appearence in person. In person, he is professional, acting generous and always holding a smile. He always greets someone by telling them his name and gives them a firm handshake, no matter who it is (even Dexter Morgan). To the police department, he's fully willing to lend his organization to their purposes, of course in all reality he's hiding the fact that he's a monster just like Cole Harmon and Boyd Fowler, so basically the organization is just a useless tool for him to cover his tracks. When in the precense of Cole, he acts like a dissapointed big brother who treats Cole harshly with body language and speech, even degrading him while alone in the car after leaving the police department. As he has only appeared in person for one episode thus far, more can be put for his personality later. Around Dexter, he has a very different personality. He has adopted the "fascination" role that most Main Antagonists feel when it comes to Dexter, brought on by each and every one of the Main Antagonists before him. In this light, he has taken personal interest in Dexter's past with Trinity and his wife's murder by him. He speaks with Dexter in a manner as if he truly desires to help him, even going so far as to openly pull him before a live audience so that he may express how he felt that night he found his wife dead. From previews for the next episode, Chase's interest in Dexter reaches new heights when he even starts spending his personal time exercising at his executive offices with Dexter. It's almost like a friendship, though also from previews it appears he discovers that someone has tampered with a very important glass vial of blood he carries with him, instantly suspecting Dexter (from what it appears). Though nothing has been revealed yet, he is in possession of a glass vial of blood. It is uncertain who the blood belongs to, if it's a trophy or if this is a similar item such as the glass phial that Arthur Mitchell carried with him to store his sister's ashes. Theme Music Most major players in the DEXTER series have theme songs and Jordan is accompanied by one. While it hasn't been heard in duration yet, it has somewhat of a corporate almost "businessman" theme to it. A man known by millions yet he's into stuff as dark as raping women and knowing of their murders. It has somewhat of a beat to it, almost like a sort of spy kind of tone when it gets upbeat. This theme is first heard when Chase and Cole are exiting the Police Station and get in their car, playing the whole time. The Jordan Chase Organization (Main: Jordan Chase Organization) Jordan Chase is no mere serial rapist or even killer, he's a icon across the world as a brilliant author that captivates everyone with his seminars and CDs. In short - he changes lives, though from the outside these followers would appear to be brainwashed peasants that were simply trying to find something to cling on after losing faith in their religion fulfilling their desires. Of course, despite the critisim...Jordan Chase is a messaih to the people and has built a financial empire off of it. On the Outside The Books The books themselves, or as they are often referred to as "The CDs" (basically representing spoken dialogue for an audio on the book itself) fall in the "Take It Now" series. Much of the content displayed in each book talks of how a man can move beyond the limitations set on him by embracing the ability to TAKE something they truly desire, saying that those who do will find their greatest desires fulfilled. The books are available to the public via actual novels with a picture of Jordan Chase on the front posing in the typical author fashion to audio CDs showing him on the cover, displaying a large smile from what appears to be one of his seminars. Known books in the series include: "Seize Your Desires" and "Take It Now". Merchandise Because Jordan Chase has built such fame from his seminars and the books themselves, people have began to worship his very likeness. Thus merchandise can be purchased at any seminar or ordered on an online website, even over the phone. He even accepts Credit Cards (via something Dexter noted in Episode 508: Take It) as payment, which further demonstrates how much of a financial business has sprouted from his fame (with the hightech equipment available for scanning those cards). The items themselves range from posters to coffee mugs and T-shirts, pretty much anything that has to do with Jordan Chase or the Primal Self. The Fans Though they are sometimes appropriately called "Followers", these are the men and women (even children) that listen to just about every CD and buy every bit of merchandise they can obtain. Most of them walk away with this feeling that Chase's teachings really changed their lives, one such man stating that because he Took It...he obtained a beautiful woman and is now expecting a child with her. Despite what Chase may be on the inside, his teachings have meant a lot to many fans...including Vince Masuka. It is not unexpected to see them act violently if something might happen to Chase in the future, thus suggesting a blind cult that just lost their messiah. The Seminars An important part of Jordan Chase's popularity are the seminars. These seminars are captivating, encouraging a belief system that is spread across millions. It is more than just a Sunday Church show, speaking the word of God...these are media-sourced, studio production displays that truly immerse everyone within the idea of "Primal Self" and the teachings of Take It Now. Jordan Chase will start off a Primal Self seminar by having a soft rock soundtrack playing to the visual recordings of animals in the wild, fighting to survive...taking what they desire to display dominance. During this visual presentation, Chase will begin speaking about how over time taking what you feel you deserve has been prominent throughout history...and after a cutaway from the video, Chase will scream out "Take It" and suddenly the crowd will become drenched in a frenzy, screaming out Take It whenever Chase says it and truly becoming involved in the experience. The lighting for these seminars is typically a dark blue, shrouding the audience in darkness while Chase is on a bright stage, surrounded by the words Take It and perhaps pictures of himself. Security stands at all sides and when Chase chooses someone of interest, a spotlight will fall on them. He could call on them to share their stories or use them for the rest of the audience to give an example for his teachings. It is not uncommon for these Seminars to last hours on end, with frequent breaks to allow fans to buy mercnandise. On the Inside Security For having gained so much fame, Chase is surrounded by security practically 24/7. His Head of Security Cole Harmon will stay at his side whenever he is not at seminars, while a variety of other security personel will be available at public events. By count at any specific event, he can have just about 10 men at his disposal...perhaps more. According to Dexter Morgan, his executive office building has at least 12 highly trained security guards stationed. Employees At seminars, there are a variety of employees that help premote Jordan Chase by selling merchandise and his novels. Away from the seminars, the Organization employees hundreds to handle calls and questions, making it near impossible to actually speak with Jordan Chase himself unless you have a valid reason to do so. Early Life Jordan Chase is introduced in Season 5. It is assumed the he spent the first four seasons promoting his books, speaking at seminars and raping blondes at Boyd Fowler's house. Season Five During the second episode of Season 5, Dexter Morgan starts hunting a man named Boyd Fowler, a road-kill pickup employee. Having traced him back from a moving truck he rented specifically for the bloodstains, Dexter finds out the blood belongs to a human and is curious to find out what Boyd has done. After a chance meeting, Dexter breaks into Boyd's house to find evidence that would put him on Dexter's table. Boyd makes his way home and starts up the tape upon entering the house, where Jordan Chase talks about Taking It Now. Dexter finds this a little odd but doesn't make any particular comments on it until their next meeting. Regardless, it shows that Boyd has a strong admiration for the teachings and specifically quotes the "Take It" lines.Season 5, Episode 2 "Hello, Bandit"...32 minutes into the episode When Dexter is ready to make his move and calls in a "dead gator" for a chance to take Boyd in the wilderness, he rides along faking as Darrell Tucker...a out-of-work divorcee who will take any oddjob to get by. Going in as sort of a trainee for "road-kill pickup", the two of them head to a call about a dead cat...all the while the tapes play in the background. Boyd brings up the subject of the tape after a shortwhile, telling him how it has helped him through his life and how it will help Dexter through his time if he needs the assistance...to which point Boyd hands him the CD showing Jordan Chase on the cover. Though Dexter doesn't quote the name in his head or anything of the such, particular attention was focused on these CDs...and whether or not they play a role in the "group" mentioned by Lumen Pierce at the end of Episode 4 is unclear. Season 5, Episode 2 "Practically Perfect"...28 minutes into the episode In Episode 7, Lumen describes one of her abusers as a man dressed in a suit and tie, who may have been Jordan Chase, although she did not recognize his face. Later on after a horrific traffic accident that reveals 5 bodies of the deceased women Boyd Fowler murdered, Jordan Chase's name is connected to the truck carrying them and eventually he becomes the talk of the town. After Chase learns of the incident (most likely from Cole), both arrive at the Homicide Department where Chase greets each detective with a firm handshake and smile. Masuka instantly greets him, to which Cole steps forward in a defensive manner to insure Chase's safety. Chase on the other hand simply tells him to calm down and greets Masuka, as well as Dexter (who gets a picture of Chase and sneaks one in of Cole as well). Batista and LaGuerta pull Chase and Cole in for questioning, to which Chase's alleby of being in Jacksonville holds up while Cole becomes the main suspect in traffic incident. However, Cole plays it off successfully despite a slipup with leaving his keys in the car...to where Chase remarks in a very cold manner on his foolishness but keeps it subtle so that the detectives don't catch on. Later both get tested and they share dark glances, before being cleared to leave. Later on after Dexter plants Boyd Fowler's wallet at the vehicle involved in the accident, both are brought back to where Cole adapts to the story and thus clears both of them of suspicion. As both of them leave and get in their vehicle, Chase congratulates him (rudely) on finally doing something right for once by pinning it on Boyd...however, Cole tells him that he wasn't responsible and that causes Chase to think. Chase is a very inspirational man, so much that he uses videos of animals in the wild to promote his ideals of "Primal Nature" upon people. As he speaks in the background of these videos, you can truly get the feeling of being uplifted by his words...and he goes on to speak the words of Take It Now to his followers. Dexter watches on in a seminar while he is secretly investigating Cole Harmon, though he practically falls asleep during one of them. Something surprises Dexter when he suddenly speaks something within his head that Chase repeats outloud, shocking him a little bit but nothing too much to dwell on. The seminar continues as planned and Dexter leaves to continue his investigation on Cole. Cole actually walks up to Dexter and introduces himself again, recognizing him and informs Dexter that Mr. Chase would like to meet with him. Dexter reluctantly agrees and follows along, both keeping a close eye on one another as they approach Chase's backroom. When Dexter enters, Chase is in the middle of a call that he quickly finishes up and reintroduces himself to Dexter with a smile. Before long he mentions how he recognized Dexter and talks about the Trinity Killer, as well as his wife Rita and son Harrison. Dexter is a little uncomfertable with this development, reluctantly sharing some information with Chase as he looks on interested. Before they can get further, he has to schedule something else and thus regretfully tells him they'll have to try and meet again, but not before giving Dexter a complimentary giftbag with Jordan Chase merchandise (including a Primal onsie for Harrison). During a later seminar, Chase pulls up an overweight man and has him tell his story of "Take It Now" and even mentions one of the CD names, before introducing the person that he "Took", an attractive woman expecting a baby between the two. Cole walks her up to the stage whle eyeing her in a perverse manner and Dexter goes on to forumulate his plan for killing Cole. After an unsuccessful attempt via a sexual encounter between Cole and a blonde girl, Dexter experiences another seminar waiting for Cole to leave for his rounds...but as he tries to leave, Chase begins to talk about a special someone he'd like to bring on stage. Before Dexter can make his exit, Jordan calls him out and Dexter is kind of coaxed to get on stage, now being confronted openly about his experience with the loss of his wife. Chase pushes it into Dexter to reveal how he felt, ultimately opening up about his true feelings that Lumen herself watches on for. After some touching dialogue, Dexter makes his leave and Chase continues his seminar, with Dexter pursuing Cole. After Dexter finishes up killing Cole and preparing him for disposal, he meets Chase one last time outside of the hotel. The two talk and Jordan says the line "Tick Tick Tick...that's the sound of your life running out" which symbolizes a lack of time for anything in our life and that Dexter shouldn't be in such a hurry. This also confirms that he's a member of the Group and as he takes his leave, he tells Dexter to "Take It"...which Dexter soon agrees to. In previews of the next episode, the two are shown to be getting friendly...in one special sneak peek Jordan shares where his motivation for Take It Now began, reading Plato. He then asks Dexter about his secret, to which Dexter reacts in his mind "over your dead body", which is technically a pun at what he will truly reveal. The two also hit a tight spot, where Dexter discovers a glass phial of blood attached to a necklace and takes a sample from it, to which Chase discovers shortly thereafter...and it is assumed he now suspects Dexter of something, which is dangerous for both him and Lumen. Quotes Here is a transcript of the audio spoken during Episode 2. "Do you want to have control of your life? You have that power...you just have to learn how to use it. You can make up all the excuses you want; you're too tired....too old, too fat...too stupid! You know, I've heard them all. But if you want something...TAKE IT! You want that job? Well then TAKE IT! It's entirely up to you. The world is not (''inaudable section). You want that nice house on the beach...TAKE IT! The world does not put limitations on what you can have. But if you want something...TAKE IT! You HAVE that power...we are...our own WORST enemy. Make NO mistake about it. Only with a few simple steps, I can teach you how to take CONTROL of your life..take it." Season 5, Episode 2 "Hello, Bandit" Here is a transcript of the audio spoken during Episode 3. (a series of inaudable dialogue, spoken during a scene where Dexter and Boyd are talking to one another while it plays in the background) "You have to embrace the now. Every SECOND you forfeit is one more second you never get back." (another series of inaudable dialogue, spoken in the background as Dexter and Boyd continue a conversation)Season 5, Episode 3 "Practically Perfect" The actor, Johnny Lee Miller, is assumed to return for multiple episodes after...thus supporting a theory that he may be the head of a cult (the "group" that Lumen mentions). Notes * Like all main antagonists before him, he has arrived at the Homicide Department in some way just like Brian Moser (as Rudy Cooper), Lila West, Miguel Prado, George Washington King and Arthur Mitchell, not to mention his very appearance was highly focused upon as major. As it hasn't been 100% confirmed, he has the most potential as main antagonist for Season 5. Fan Speculation Several theories have revolved around Jordan Chase's character, here are some of the most prominent: Jordan Chase is actually Rita's Killer, having copied Trinity's MO as either an apprentice or someone who admired him greatly. The blood vile that he keeps on him is actually Rita's blood. '' Evidence relating Jordan to the murder is his extreme fascination with Dexter Morgan, the crime in itself and even admitting admiration for Trinity while playing it off as if he condoned his actions. He's been getting fairly personal with Dexter lately, suggesting that if he was either Trinity's apprentice/fan/relative and is seeking to ultimately pull Dexter apart emotionally before finally killing him. ''Jordan Chase is a fullblown serial killer, just like Dexter. The blood vile he carries with him is actually a collection of multiple victims from his past, thus possibly giving Dexter an unclear reading on testing the blood Dexter considers the object Chase keeps with him as a trophy of sorts, thus signifying the importance to Chase. Dexter also notes several personality similarities that might make Chase more like Dexter than even Brian Moser was, but it is too soon to put a lot of faith into this theory. It is not doubtful that he may be a serial killer, but other information is unclear at the moment. References Category:Main antagonists Category:Characters Category:Season 5 characters